


Busy pet

by fruitinized



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Pony Play, humans as pets, pet human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitinized/pseuds/fruitinized
Summary: Spencer Reid is a human in this creature AU. In general, humans are pets or work animals. Incubi, anthros, nagas, and more dominate this world. Thanks to Rossi ' s books, Reid has worked his way onto the team. In order to travel easier, he eventually undergoes pony training.





	1. Chapter 1

The Frasnians were tiny creatures, only two feet tall and about 30 pounds on average. They were extravagant and flaunted power at any given opportunity. Under a Frasnians service, humans were often under pony duty.

Spencer had worked so hard to become a detective. 3 degrees under his belt, he was surprised that finding a temporary owner was the hard part. Gideon, a Frasnian, had interviewed him on the phone, and he was eager to finally meet him. Gideon had called spencer after a year of searching, the government would be happy, he had an owner.

..............

2 duffel bags held all of his belongings, and spencer had a plane ticket in hand. He'd never flown in citizen seating, much less first class, but here he was. Not in a kennel for the pet section, but an actual airplane seat. Navigating the airport alone was a whole new experience. Book in hand, he read in the waiting area. 

"Where's your master?"

Spencer held the tags on his collar for inspection. The slip of paper read "unescorted pet transport" in bright colorful letters. The second slip read "civilian seating."

"I get to meet him soon." He replied smiling. 

...............

It wasn't long until he was in line. The steward clipped his ticket stub and spencer was walking onto the plane. He quickly took his seat and buckled his seatbelt, already back into his novel. 

Time flew for the human. They landed sooner than he expected, and he was in the terminal wandering around in no time. He dialed his phone and - "you landed!"  
"Yeah. Where do I go?"  
"Meet me in baggage claim."

Carry-on bag in hand, he had a bounce in his step as he followed the signs to baggage claim.  
"Dr. Reid!" Gideon called out. He scanned the crowd and found a Frasnian waving at him before approaching him. His new master not only used his title, but shook his hand.  
"How was your flight?"  
"I've never flown in the civilian sector before."  
"I wanted to give you a treat along with a new beginning. Let's go home and get you settled."  
.............  
They drove into a scenic cabin nestled in the woods. A car sat in the driveway and a dog greeted their entry.  
Spencer had put his bags in the guest room, and took Gideon advice and explored.  
The stables had a maintained corral, 5 stalls simply outfitted. They had a straw covered wooden platform with a copper drain for his basic needs. A trough and water dish hung off each door. A plastic mattress was dressed in blue bedsheets and had some soft pillows. One stall was adorned with ribbons, a picture of a boy and a pony - pet framed on the outside of the stall. 'Comet.' The plaque read. "After his passing, my wife took custody of Charles." Spencer felt sad, "I'm sorry." The moment passed quickly for Gideon. 

,  
"This is where we'll do a majority of your pony training. You can get fitted for your own tack later on this week if you like."  
Spencer nodded, taking it all in.  
They settled the evening on the couch, reading.   
"Tomorrow is going to be interesting. We start the day at 8, right?"  
"Yep. You'll get to meet our coworkers tomorrow."  
"We're doing a basic dressage certification training in our time off then?"  
"Pet certificates will only get you so far. After you get a working classification, you can access more area easier."  
With that in mind, he felt a bit calmer. He was a bit nervous about starting a new life, but the happy kind of nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon was trusting for a new master. Not once since obtaining ownership, had he leashed spencer. Not even in line at the coffee shop! 

He was guided into the office by Jason, the Frasnian introducing him to everyone as doctor. Garcia, an energetic big boned, but friendly, squirrel girl, was the first to greet him. She'd gone to the effort to make him some kind of treat, but before he could sample it he was following Gideon to the conference room to meet the whole team. 

Derek, a handsome nymph, easily was taller than spencer. He was definitely unsure of Derek’s aura, the man seemed to doubt his abilities. Yellow eyes and fangs were signs that Emily was a werewolf. She seemed supportive and protective, his pet instincts making him want to curl up at her feet. The blue tailed Naga was Arron Hotchner, his new boss. Hotchner had a professional air about him, serious and concise. 

Facts, pure facts. While his first case was a bit bloody, the ability to analyze based on data and history was magical. He felt like he was helping people. 

Sitting at his desk after the conference, he scanned the pile of data before him. A small hand patted his leg, getting his attention. "Spencer, it's time to eat. What do you feel like?" His new master asked him.

"Whatever you feel like master."

"Please, call me Jason. "

"Ok. Pizza?"

...........

That night, curiosity got the better of him. He looked through Gideon ' s tack room. While he had the guest room, he was free to use the stables anytime. He knew part of pony training was conditioning the volunteer. But why hadn't Gideon started that from the get go?

Halters, cock cages, harnesses, saddles of all sizes. They were all English riding style, blankets and matching padding available. Spencer wandered through the boots, a bit disappointed none were his size. Like any good pony, he undressed until he only wore a collar.

He ran a finger along the collection of riding crops and poles. He felt himself harden, ogling the arm binders on display. 

"See something you like spencer?" Gideon asked, startling spencer. 

"All of these tools we can use. What comes first?"

Jason smiled and shook his head. 

"Please master, I want to play."

"Alright spencer, but a light session."

Gideon held up a set of blinders. "Until you get your paces learned, I was thinking of starting you out on these." 

"That's it?"

"There's other training tools. I'll lay out everything for some paces in the corral." 

Spencer kneeled where he stood. "Thank you master."

"You're a good pony spencer." Gideon praised picking a silver cage and a vibrator. He watched as the Frasnian picked up a black arm binder. Chest Harness laid out next to his new underwear for the play session, Jason dangled a set of nipple decorations. The blue metal clamps had a set of weights attached. 

"If you want to go for a late night prance, I want you to get on all fours by that leash over there."

The harness slipped over his head, and he felt himself flush as the first piece of tack was put on. Next his face was hugged by the blinder, he was left ungagged. His arms were carefully bound, the cage soon trapping his hard member. He moaned as the nipple clamps found a new home.

"What about the vibrator?"

"Oh, my pony is asking for a tail?"

"Yes Master, the pony would love a tail."

A lubed finger opened him, and he bucked slightly on Jason's skilled hands. The lubed vibrator was inserted and locked.

A click to his chest piece and he felt a Slight tug. Awkwardly, he stood.

"We're going to run in the nice Sandy corral tonight." Gideon kept talking, the words overwhelming spencer. 

A gentle tap to his ribs and Jason's voice, he was walking in a circle. Following the tension of the rope was odd at first, but after discovering Gideon was not letting him wander into a wall, he kept his pace. Clicking his cheek, Jason brought him to a stop. 

"Feel that pole on your knee? Follow it as high as you can."

Slowly the pole raised and dropped, switching legs. They picked up pace, spencer could hear Jason's happiness. Buzzing, he moaned as he felt the reward for good pacing. 

An hour passed quickly before he was brought back to stables and stripped like a good pony. His hood was one of the last things off, only his cage remaining. 

Blinking, he thanked his legal owner. A wet rag cleaned him gently, Gideon still praising him. The vibrator left him feeling empty, feeling soon forgotten as the cage came off and he exploded. He felt like jello, letting himself fall chest down. Working in a massage, the Frasnian dried him. 

He let Jason herd him into the wooden stall, collapsing on the mattress. Fingers glided through his hair, spencer submitted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He dreamt he was back in his breeder's kennels. All of the cages had small automatic doors for his breeder, a Frasnian, to enter. But the babies often took advantage of these and visited sires and mares in the middle of the night. In his dream, the little ones had piled on him in his sleep and he had been woken by his chuckling breeder. The frasnian, Master Digorno, had a camera in his hand. He was under a dog pile of sleeping toddlers, and so far no one was helping him escape.

"This is going into my catalog." 

All he had done in the dream was laugh. 

Spencer awoke in his stall, a blanket half covering him. Gideon was standing in front of the stall door, smiling at him. 

"Sleep well?" Gideon asked him. 

"Yeah." Spencer said as he stretched his arms, sitting up. 

"Want breakfast in the stall before a morning run, or coffee at the dinner table with the newspaper?" Gideon asked holding up spencer's folded clothes, apparently taking the liberty to pick his outfit for the day. 

"I think I'd like to read the comics today." Spencer said standing up. 

Gideon opened his stall and handed him his clothing. Last night Spencer had fallen asleep wearing only a collar and a smile, and he couldn't go to work in his current state. Spencer got dressed, surprised to find the frasnian waiting on him. He pulled the collar of the shirt out from under his sweater vest, wondering if he'd wear a tie too.

The promised coffee was freshly brewed, hot and bitter. Gideon had given him the liberty of flavoring his coffee, and spencer had immediately added the sugar. After a sip, he added enough creamer that his cup of coffee was now a starbuck's creation. They had over an hour before they had to leave for work. 

"Last night was nice. When do we start saddle training, Jason?" Spencer asked taking a sip.

"Saddles will come after you learn your paces. It'll take a couple weeks." Jason replied flipping a page in the newspaper. "Though Saturday we can go to my saddle shop to get you fitted for your own gear."

"Do I get to choose the color?" Spencer asked wiggling a eyebrow. "I might choose baby boy blue."

"They give us a color palette based on your personality and physical features."

After the first cup of coffee, they left for work early. Gideon was taking Reid to a breakfast nook he enjoyed since they had a bit of time. Reid was a little nervous about his second day at work, but he knew it would all be okay.


	4. saddle club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle I had issues with the spacing. Spencer gets measured for a saddle. Next one he hangs out at the club and runs loose in pasture for a bit.

Turns out visiting Gideon's saddle shop meant visiting his riding club, the shop a small addition inside the lodge.  
Spencer had only a collar and a cock cage, not planning to wear clothes today. They had been practicing paces all morning and Gideon had washed him down with a scented soap. His hair was still wet as he kept a loose tension in gideon's leash. 

He blushed a little when gideon was stopped by a friend of his. 

"Is this the new pony you wrote to me about, Jason?"

"He certainly is, david!" 

"My name is spencer. It's nice to meet you David."

A lot of older owners recognized Jason as a pony owner. They were praising him on his grand return to riding up and down the halls, all the way to to saddle shop they were stopped every few feet to say hi. 

"You two should stay for a while, we'll treat you to some drinks tonight."

"Thank you for the offer, if Spencer feels like it, we'll see you at the bar tonight." Spencer was relieved to make it to the saddle shop. It took very little instruction from the saddle maker to get on all fours on the marked mat. It had a position for his hands and feet, the position leaving him exposed. His collar and cage removed, he felt truly naked and his blush showed it. "Hello Gideon! This lovely stallion must be Spencer. What are you using in your beginners sessions?" A nymph joyfully greeted them. "We've been using ball gags in practice, but I'd like to transition him to a bit before I break him to a saddle. We've started tail training a little early, he enjoys it." "Makes sense to me. English riding style like always, right?" The nymph measuring spencer asked. Gideon nodded. Spencer leaned into a scratch, getting a "good boy" in return. "You're a good pony, but you are allowed to talk when you aren't wearing a bridle." The nymph said meeting his gaze. "I don't... I don't know what to say. We've had to have met the whole club coming here." Spencer said still spacing out. Both Gideon and the nymph laughed. "That was only 10 of our members. This club is larger than you know." Gideon supplied to him as the nymph began to mess with his feet. "Spencer, stand up" the nymph said holding a mold. After each foot stamped the cool clay, Spencer was dismissed from the tack station. Only his collar returned , he waited. "Why don't you 2 take a seat? How about some tea?" Spencer sat casually next to Gideon on a sofa, the 3 of them engaging in a colorful conversation. They all felt at ease when the nymph took out a tablet and a pen. The model had his measurements. Standing, digital spencer was ready to be drawn on. After 20 minutes, the nymph had him in full tack. 

"Now we gotta add some color. I have a couple color palettes to print and I'll be right back." The nymph said handing Gideon the tablet. 

"That's a different saddle blanket then normal." Spencer said, confused by the shape. 

"It's a contour blanket. Basically it's like a tank top with extra holes." Gideon supplied. 

"Those boots go up to my knees!" Spencer said tracing it with his finger. 

"You'll find they will be quite comfortable. They're custom made to fit you." Gideon said zooming in on the details. 

"Your color palette is here. You're a sweetie so I think these will fit you." The nymph said handing each a sheet.

The first set had blue, gold, and white. The second had shades of pink and white, but looked fabulous on the virtual spencer. The third was brown, representing pure leather.

Of course, digital spencer modeled each set. 

"Spencer, which look did you like best? " Gideon asked him.

"I liked all of them, but would you be okay with the pink?" Spencer asked blushing. 

"I liked the pink too. Lucia, I think we've decided." Gideon replied, smiling.


	5. at the club

Spencer stood and stretched. "Can I go outside while you discuss the details?"

"Some time in the pasture sounds perfect." Gideon waved his leash. 

Led outside with twice as much fanfare as before, spencer was eager to run in the field. A quick spray of bug spray before unclicking his leash, Gideon waved him goodbye before leaving through the gate. 

Half of the ponies had their hands bound. 

"Hey, we have a new guy!" One handsome fellow with long black hair cried. Spencer was surrounded after.

"My name is Francis. The guy sleeping over there is Ray." The black haired human said gesturing to a blue haired muscular fellow. 

"I'm charles." A man with an empicable manicure said flaunting his nails. After all 10 were introduced, spencer was playing a game of dodge ball. After half an hour, he was covered in dirt and grass. 

"This is why my master never let's me run in the pasture in my saddle blanket." Francis joked.

After a hour of fun, he noticed david and Jason waving at fence. He and Charles ran to them. 

"Hello Gideon. Are you here for a ride before hitting the pub?" Charles asked, gesturing to his back.

"Not today Charles. Meet spencer, my new pony boy." Gideon said sneaking them both a snack. 

Spencer zoned out, ignoring the conversation for the pets he was receiving. 

"Spencer, I asked how you were doing in the pasture."

"Huh. Oh yeah, we're having fun." Spencer said. 

"You've already done you're daily paces, so what do you want to do?"

Gideon asked patiently.

"Are we doing drinks tonight?" Spencer asked, testing the water. 

"If you'd like to. But nightly paces come before alcohol consumption." Gideon said giving him a long stroke on his neck. "Are you curious about the club? There's a lot of activities indoors."

"If we go inside the members will just go nuts over the new pony, again. I think I would rather deal with the extra attention while they are on the other side of the fence." Spencer said softly, closing his eyes and listening to David and Charles talk about how messy they were. 

After that Gideon pet him for a couple minutes. "I'll leave you out here, but let me put some extra sun screen on you." A quick spray and the two masters left. 

Spencer wandered off into the herd, noticing the marks on their butts. Some were tattooed, others were branded, but they all said "working animal." Their farm animal code lay under it. He looked at his own bare butt, slightly jealous of them. 

"Both branding and tattoos hurt like hell. Once you pass your pony certification, the whole club throws a party and marks you. I wish I had chosen branding, my tattoo took forever." Charles supplied, noticing Spencers gaze.

"Either way, your master is going to be playing with your ass for a week." Bruce chimed in.

"Branding you pass out and miss half the party. I woke up and master threw a pain reliever and a shot in my hand." Francis said yawning. 

"You guys are going to scare him! He's months away from worrying about that." Sunshine said defensively. 

"How about we play more games?" Spencer nervously added, changing the subject. They chased each other and played for a solid hour and a half. Spencer managed to steal a treat from Bruce's owner when he came to the fence, two pats later spencer ran off. 

Spencer played until he was tuckered out. He let out a yawn and cuddled up to Francis, who was asleep. He lay his head on a large bicep and closed his eyes, the other absently petting him. Francis had woken up just enough to give him a head nuzzle and flop back down. Sleep claimed him, and he was woken by Francis ' s owner shaking them. "Come on you two. If you want to get to the stables in time for dinner, you gotta get up." 

Of course, bath time came before dinner. Gideon hosed him down in the warm water. Hot air from his feet dried him off, his owner electing to French braid his hair. He was led to his stall, Gideon smiling before filling his trough. Mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, and cut up turkey sat in his dish. 

Spencer dove right in. He didn't even thank Gideon like normal. 

"I'll collect you after dinner. Try and use the bathroom since I'm bringing you your new cage." Gideon said before leaving again. 

True to his word, Gideon put his tack on for his nighttime paces, the current set a loaner from the club except for his cage. At first the audience on the corral fence had him backing up. While blinded, he could hear them. "Whoa spencer, it's okay." 

He mumbled behind his gag, earning himself a swat from the guide stick. He followed Gideon into the ring, obediently doing his paces. Most of his faltering was forgiven, but when he went from a high step to a gallop, he could hear the comments on his mistake. Blushing he walked up to Gideon, tears threatened to fall as he buried his head into those tiny arms. "Shh shhh, you're a good boy. We all make mistakes. Can you go back out there and finish our sets?" 

Spencer nodded, wandering to the end of the rope. The rod tapped his knees and he followed it up. A deep breath and he focused on Gideon. 

He was eager for the stables, huffing behind his gag a little. Blinking at the removal of his blinders, all of his tack but his cage and collar were removed. All he got was a quick wipe down before his leash was attached. Hair braided and pink cage showing his bare ass, he hoped he would fit in at the bar later.

"Spencer, let's go get a couple drinks." Gideon said with a pat.


	6. the bar

Spencer followed Gideon into the bar, blushing at the moment of attention. The singer stopped for a moment, introducing him. 

"We have one of our best riders, Jason Gideon, and his newest pony! Everyone, this little sweetie is Spencer! Let's all give him a hello."

"Hello Spencer!" The bar cried at once. 

He followed Gideon to a stool, kneeling at his side, falling back to his pet training. 

"What do you want to drink?" Gideon asked him. 

"Something sweet and super alcoholic." Spencer replied. 

"Wanna split some bar pretzels?" Gideon asked showing him a menu. 

Spencer nodded eagerly, letting his master order for them. 

David and Charles joined them, soon they were all chatting merrily. 

"I was a bit surprised by how dirty I got. But it was pretty relaxing out there." Spencer said, prompted by Gideon. 

David laughed. "That's the one guarantee of putting a pony in the pasture is that they'll need a bath afterwards. Charles has only left the pasture clean one time, and he had taken a nap then."

Spencer mostly listened to David and Jason's stories, the two going way back. 

After 3 fruity drinks, he was thoroughly drunk. Giving charles a kiss, he wandered off to the dance floor. One dance with a nymph, he wandered back to his master's side. Gideon gave him a scratch behind the ear and a shot, then he returned his attention to the young admirer that had joined them. He gave him a signature and David laughed, talking about his book.

"I read that. 'Hic' It's why I worked my to the FBI. 'HIC'. " Spencer said slacking against his master, taking a bite of pretzel from him. 

"I'll have to sign your copy when I go to gideon's sometime." David said slipping charles a chip.

They chatted the night away. At midnight, spencer was done. He closed his eyes, resting against gideon's leg. "Can we go home?" 

"I'll bring you to the stables here for the night." Gideon said before leading him away. Spencer flopped into the mattress in his stall, Gideon tucking him in. It was his master's long strokes and soft words he fell asleep to. 

Morning came to him, naked in a stall. His cage had been removed in his sleep, the nudity something he felt adjusted to. Francis was already being dressed by his master, the man patiently letting his master put his boots on. 

Gideon came half an hour later, delivering Spencer ' s breakfast. Oatmeal and berries, the hot sweet mixture a welcome sight. Gideon disappeared to get his tack, delivering a coffee on his return. Spencer mumbled a thank you while munching from his trough. "You're a good boy, thank you spencer. We'll go home after some paces."

"Sounds good to me master." Spencer said before gulping his coffee. 

This time he relaxed in his paces, no other riders around for a audience. The ride home was relaxing, spencer falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer was surprised to see Derek come over for lunch. He was still naked and his hair was still braided. 

"Hey pretty boy. How was your first days of pony training?"!Derek asked. 

Spencer blushed at the vibrator kicking to life, his cage keeping it in place. 

"I am enjoying gideon's training style. But I hope we get to saddles soon." Spencer said, blushing down to his chest. 

"I asked Gideon earlier, but I am studying pet grooming. I brought my kit and was wondering if I could give you a grooming session?" 

"Sure, but I am trying to grow out my hair style more so leave it long please." Spencer said. 

That's how he ended up tied in the tack/wash station. Derek had been kind enough to give him a milking after removing his cock cage, the treat helping him relax. Nothing but a collar, he squirmed at the sight of Derek’s razor. 

Derek softened, putting away the razor. He put thick cream on his lower body hair, then his arm pits and chest. Spencer stiffened as it tingled. After 30 seconds, the cream was hosed off. 

"I would rather use a razor on your face, but if you want the cream is safe enough to use for your face." Derek said, holding both up. 

"Do what you think is best?" Spencer said, disliking hair removal in general. Sometimes he wished he could have the laser delapidation and be done with hair removal forever. 

Cream covered his chin and upper lip, a razor gliding on his skin. Derek was skilled with the blade, spencer having a sigh of relief. A warm washcloth followed his prior strokes, spencer knowing his least favorite part was done. Spencer willingly bit down on the retainer of whitening paste, holding it as Derek progressed. 

"Don't swallow that if you can help it, it's not fun. I'm gonna give you a mani/pedi, so just relax." Derek said holding a cuticle tool. Spencer closed his eyes as Derek filed and primped, singing to him softly. Spencer found that Derek removed his callouses, the soft skin feeling odd. 

Each nail got a clear coat, Derek removed the retainer from his mouth. He had him gurgle with mouth wash after a good flossing, the nymph being very thorough in the dental part of the grooming. 

"Is it bath time or..." Spencer trailed off. He was trapped in the wash station, and honestly quite curious about Derek’s grooming regimen vs his former breeders. 

"That's coming up. I'm supposed to give you a trim next." Derek said checking his list. 

Spencer nodded, staying still as Derek undid gideon's braid. He combed it smooth, his wavy hair a mess. Spencer ' s hair was washed, Derek leaving in the conditioner. The sound of scissors as Derek trimmed off an inch, brushing his back. 

Derek returned to his face, crimping his eyebrows. "Spencer, look up." 

Electric whirring and a tug in his nose, Derek had removed his nose hair. 

"Now it's bath time. I have a scented lotion to finish up that should help with the itching." Derek said testing the water temperature. He washed spencer off with care, rinsing his hair very well. He towels off the human and lotion ed him, a battery hairdryer finishing his hair. 

Spencer felt fresh as Derek led him to the tack station, giving him his pink cage. He switched his damp collar for a bandana, hanging the garment on Spencer ' s stall door to dry. 

"That is super smooth." Spencer said feeling his hairless armpit. 

"Gideon suggested nipple dye if you wanted." Derek said guiding him to a standing position. 

"Sure." Spencer said, not caring what color the dye. 

Derek carefully brushed his nipples. They stood tall beneath the dye. Derek cleaned up his mess, talking casually with his friend. 

"Thank you spencer. Part of my recertification is grooming a human."

"I love being groomed, but I never have been fond of hair removal." 

Derek wiped off the dye, spencer ' s nipple a bright red. 

"Hey Derek. When it comes time to get pierced, think you will be able to help us out? There's no way I can do it at the riding club, they're too excited over the new pony." Spencer asked, blushing a little. He knew that soon he'd be getting his nipples and penis pierced. 

"Of course spencer." 

Gideon came into the stable, smiling at the two. "Spencer, you look great."


	8. Chapter 8

Freshly groomed, Derek took the liberty of taking a few photos of Gideon and spencer. The Frasnian only wore a simple plaid shirt and jeans, spencer bearing only a collar.

Spencer eagerly picked up his book, not wanting to get messy so soon. In the fenced off yard by the grill, he curled up in the sun with one of the books by David rossi. 

Derek asked how comfortable he was being in pony mode right now. 

"At work Gideon trusts me and doesn't leash me. I get plenty of liberty. Off duty this kinda thing is relaxing." Spencer replied, gaining gideon's attention. 

"The team is coming down along with some friends from the riding club." Gideon said as he empties the water trough and leaves a hose to fill it. He sets three smaller food thoughs along a fence line. "Do you want to get dressed or relax in here?" 

"It's so nice today. Can I stay in here?" Spencer asked, focusing on the petting from Derek he now received. He just noticed the sign saying "welcome spencer!"

"Which ponies are coming?" Spencer asked Gideon, licking his master's hand.

"Francis and Charles are coming. Frances has a female companion joining too. So are david and Tony. The team is bringing their families for the cookout too." Gideon said smiling, sneaking him a sugar cube. 

Their guests arrived at about the same time. Spencer greeted each one, excited to have the other ponies join him in the paddock. The gate was left open, allowing him to mingle with everyone at his leisure. By surprise, he learned that Francis ' s main rider was pregnant, so her husband rode the pony. Vera was the famous female companion of Francis, and both ponies were happy to play with their master's kids. The couple were kindly, giving each pony a treat before joining the party. 

Derek and Gideon manned the grill. 


End file.
